The present invention relates to the field of security systems, and, more particularly, to a siren for a vehicle security system and associated methods.
Vehicle security systems are widely used to deter vehicle theft, prevent theft of valuables from a vehicle, deter vandalism, and to protect vehicle owners and occupants. A typical automobile security system, for example, includes a central processor or controller connected to a plurality of vehicle sensors. The sensors, for example, may detect opening of the trunk, hood, doors, windows, and also movement of the vehicle or within the vehicle. Ultrasonic and microwave motion detectors, vibration sensors, sound discriminators, differential pressure sensors, and switches may be used as sensors. In addition, radar sensors may be used to monitor the area proximate the vehicle.
The controller typically operates to give an alarm indication in the event of triggering of a vehicle sensor. The alarm indication may typically be a flashing of the lights and/or the sounding of the vehicle horn or a siren. In addition, the vehicle fuel supply and/or ignition power may be selectively disabled based upon an alarm condition. A typical security system also includes a receiver associated with the controller. The receiver cooperates with one or more remote transmitters typically carried by the user and which are used to arm and disarm the vehicle security system, for example. Other remote control features, such as locking or unlocking vehicle doors may also be performed.
The alarm indication provided at the vehicle is important to the overall effectiveness of the security system. For example, a weak alarm indication may do little to deter a would-be thief. A thief may also be more likely to target a vehicle when the vehicle is among hundreds of vehicles in a large parking lot, for example. In such a situation, the thief may be comforted in knowing that the alarm indication will not be identified by the vehicle""s owner, since many audible alarm indications are generic.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a vehicle security system, device, and associated methods in which a security alarm is more likely to attract attention and thereby deter would-be thieves.
These and other objects, features and advantages in accordance with the present invention, which in one embodiment, are provided by a vehicle security system including a siren for sounding a siren security alarm to supplement a horn security alarm responsive to operation of the horn in a predetermined pattern, such as provided by a security controller, and not sounding the siren security alarm responsive to selective occasional operation of the horn, such as by the user. More particularly, the vehicle may include a horn being electrically operable, and a horn switch permitting selective occasional operation of the horn by the user. The vehicle security system may also comprise the security controller for operation of the horn in the predetermined pattern to sound the horn security alarm responsive to at least one security sensor, such as for a vehicle security breach. The vehicle security system can be readily installed, or the siren can be readily interfaced to an existing security system, for example.
The predetermined pattern may include a series of operations of the horn within a predetermined time, and/or with each operation having a predetermined duration. Thus, the siren may sound the siren security alarm responsive to detecting the series of operations of the horn within the predetermined time and/or with the predetermined duration. The predetermined pattern may also comprise continuous operation of the horn for greater than a predetermined time, and the siren may sound the siren security alarm responsive to detecting the continuous operation of the horn for greater than the predetermined time.
Another aspect of the invention also relates to attempting to avoid false or undesired triggering of the siren, when the horn is manually operated by the user. The vehicle also typically includes an ignition switch being switchable between on and off positions. In accordance with this aspect of the invention, the siren may sound the siren security alarm further responsive to detecting the ignition switch being in the OFF position. In addition, the siren may not sound the siren security alarm further responsive to detecting the ignition switch being in the ON position. Since the horn is typically manually operated by the user when driving with the ignition ON, avoiding sounding the siren security alarm with the ignition ON may also be desirable. This ignition sensing feature may be used in combination with the pattern detecting, or may be used by itself.
To further interface with the horn and security controller, the siren may have a start delay time so that sounding the siren security alarm is delayed after operation of the horn is started. This may also reduce false or undesired triggering for manual operation of the horn. The siren may also have a stop delay time so that sounding the siren security alarm continues only for a short time until after operation of the horn is stopped.
The siren may comprise a housing, an audio alarm generator carried by the housing for sounding the siren security alarm, and a horn operation detector carried by the housing for detecting operation of the horn in the predetermined pattern and for operating the audio alarm generator responsive thereto. The horn operation detector may also detect the position of the ignition switch. The audio alarm generator may include a siren electrical signal generating circuit, and an electrical/mechanical (E/M) transducer, such as a loudspeaker, connected to the siren electrical signal generating circuit.
In accordance with another advantageous feature of the invention, the siren may include a shock detector circuit connected to the E/M transducer for determining or detecting a shock to the vehicle. This shock detector circuit may also be used to trigger a sounding of the siren security alarm.
The horn and the siren may each be mounted within a vehicle engine compartment. In addition, the siren may further comprise at least one energy storage device, such as a capacitor or battery, for example.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method for supplementing a horn security alarm in a vehicle. The vehicle may be of a type including a horn being electrically operable, a horn switch permitting selective occasional operation of the horn by a user, at least one security sensor, and a security controller for operation of the horn to sound the horn security alarm responsive to the at least one security sensor. The method may comprise sounding a siren security alarm to supplement the horn security alarm responsive to detecting operation of the horn in a predetermined pattern, such as by the security controller, and not sounding the siren security alarm responsive to selective occasional operation of the horn, such as by the user.
The vehicle may also include an ignition switch being switchable between ON and OFF positions. In addition, sounding the siren security alarm may be further responsive to detecting the ignition being in the OFF position. The siren security alarm may also be prevented from sounding further responsive to detecting the ignition being in the ON position.